New Colony
by jankisu02
Summary: All the young Sealand man wanted was acknowledgement and the Frenchman gave him exactly just that…But is this how being acknowledged feels? And isn’t this what he always wanted? RE WRITTEN


**Author's Note:**

-------

_Italics ~ Rika-chan_

Normal ~ Baa-chan (it's **MA**-chan!)

**Bold ~ Mia/Mua-chan**

-------

_Bonjour Mon Cheries! Dream here, Baa-chan is kinda busy..actually..no, I just want to do the Author's Note =3 I like to speak French once in a while to make myself feel smart..though I fail in French classes TT_TT. Anywho, we would greatly appreciate it if you review~!_

_Au Revoir, Mon Cherie! Et tu, Mo Amies~!_

-------

**Side Note(s):**

We would like to thank camille36(**that's me! I'm currently typing XD**) for typing this…we're just really lazy _(Yeah, says you! I helped! ...a lil bit =3)_

We we're suppose to post this on Sealand's birthday but sadly we didn't have time…so Belated Happy Birthday Sealand! =3

**Disclaimer:** I--- I mean, we, don't own Axis Powers Hetalia…Sadly.

**Re-read and Typed by(accordingly):** LadyDream3512 and camille36

**Pairing(s): **FranceXSealand, AmericaEnglandJapan, aaaand BelarusRussiaLietuania

**Warning: **OOC Characters

**Rating:** Rated T to be safe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: All the young Sealand man wanted was acknowledgement and the Frenchman gave him exactly just that…But is this how being acknowledged feels? And isn't this what he always wanted?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

**New Colony**

-

-

-

"---Alright, that's it for the world meeting." said America erasing the writing on the board.

Sealand who once again was not acknowledged by other countries keep on pouting. He's known for not being acknowledged. It's rough for a small country like him. Well, really _really _rough actually.

He's a hardworking, kind and very energetic boy but still no one sees him as an independent country.

'_I was given independence by England-san; I am indeed free but why does nobody acknowledge me yet?'_ The young man thought while pouting mildly.

Sealand's mood was felt by the Frenchman. The small boy didn't notice it when France slid closer to him.

"Why so sad, non?" The Frenchman asked with a toothy grin.

The small country jumped in surprise by his voice. He blinked twice. Shocked Sealand made no response to the Frenchman.

"Oi." said France waving a hand.

Sealand came back to reality. "Yes?" he asked eagerly, eyes glittering like how a child got what he wanted---which is no difference actually.

' _Does that mean I'm acknowledged now!?'_ The small country thought. That very thought made him cheerful.

"Why so down?" France repeatedly asked.

"Well, nobody acknowledges me yet..." he replied, "...but does this mean you acknowledge me now?" he asked, just like…well, a child. He is a child after all.

Francis smiled. He examined the little boy, circling the him. "Hmm…do you really want to be acknowledged?"asked the Frenchman

"Eh? What kind of question is that?" he said astonished. That was his goal for so long but why would anyone ask such thing? "Of course, I do!"

Smirking, the Frenchman replied, "Do you want me to _teach_ you?" France was a well-known country, known for his wine and culture as well. But mostly, France is known for being a pervert. Sealand knows this, but his desire to be acknowledged got the better of him.

With a hesitant mind he replied, "Yes, please do! I want to be known as an independent country!"

The Frenchman stood from his chair and came closer to the small country. Patting his right shoulder he said in a devilish grin (which Sealand didn't see) "Alright. I'll help you then." Francis pulled Sealand into a room next door…

----

"Now, what do you think puberty means?" France asked. He was holding a long wooden stick which he uses to point on the writing on the blackboard.

"Huh? Puberty? What does that have to do on being an acknowledged country?" he asked.

Using his long stick, he raises Sealand's chin, his face coming closer.

"Who is the teacher?" Francis asked seriously but w/ a smile.

"You." Sealand said sheepishly.

"Well, that's good you know."

The young man slightly gulped of his new _teacher_.

"Now, shall I continue?"

"Y-yes."

Sealand doesn't know if he should be scared or what. But he felt the urge to follow this man's teachings.

"Now, Puberty is the gradual meaning process for young girls and boys." he explained, "so you are at this stage as well, my dear Sealand."

He nodded. "So interest in sex play and exploration is less common, but curiosity about sex play remains high." he removed the wooden stick from the child's chin. "Especially regarding the role of sex in reproduction." He pointed to the word 'curiosity'and underlined it in the board and continued "But sometimes interest in sexuality explodes along with everything else when a child gets too curious…" He looked at the board and then at Sealand and said "Do you follow?"

"Umm…yes?" The young Sealand meekly agreed

"Well, I hope you are 'coz we're getting to the good parts." The Frenchman smiled his devious smile.

A few minutes along, about half an hour or so, Sealand's mind has finally been corrupted. Because of his fear or was it respect for the Frenchman(?), kept him from ignoring his teachings. Every word the French teacher said stayed upon his innocent mind, well...his not so innocent mind anymore.

"But of course our sexual identities needs likes and dislikes to become clearer in adulthood." he continued. "But we continue to change and evolve. As we build intimate relationships," Francis looked at his clock for a second and continued, "We invest our sexual experiences," he gave a little bit more stress on the phrase "with an enriching commitment." These parts seemed very important; he added more stress, and at every stress the small country made a mental note.

"Hmm…but while sex is possible without love, it is definitely better with love." Sealand was most surprised by this sentence the Frenchman said, it showed in his face. Francis saw this but ignored it for now. "As our lives become more complex and varied," he paused to smirk at him. "Sex becomes one among many needs and pleasures. It is, however, a need and a pleasure that continues throughout our lifetimes." He put down his wooden stick and stared at the boy. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I may ask, what does all you said just now have to do with other people acknowledging me?" The young country asked the Frenchman.

"Nothing, really." he laughed softly. "But a sample go will be really what you need." he smirked, his thoughts going into his usual self. Well, while he was teaching the boy he was being himself.

"Eh?! What do you mean?"

"Come, let me treat you to my famous wine." Francis offered completely ignoring Sealand's question.

France pulled the small country off his chair and dragged the poor boy towards the door.

-----

Sealand's eyes went wide as they came in Francis' house.

Francis set two wine glasses on a small table behind two beautifully-carved chairs. One chair was occupied by Sealand, while the other was to be occupied by France.

He opened a small wooden cabinet. It was again beautifully-carved like the chairs. Maybe they were a set?

His pointing finger scanned the bottles. He stopped at the 5th bottle. Sealand sat still as the Frenchman carried a see-through bottle. The wine was colored like blood. It looked sweet, fresh and highly alcoholic, just like the French's wine.

He sat in front of the silent boy. It was a bit of a miracle that he stayed quiet and still for so long.

"Here," Francis poured wine on his glass. "One of the finest." He also poured on his glass.

"I-isn't this illegal, France? For a minor to drink?" the small country questioned.

"No, not really, and call me Francis, Sealand-chan."

"Eh? But…"

France gestured for him to drink the scarlet-colored drink.

Sealand first smelled the wine. It smelled sweet and made of grapes of some sort. It smelled good and the small country can hardly reject.

"Thank you." He took a sip. He liked it actually. It was really good. When he drank all on his glass he asked for more. The Frenchman saw his plan was working. He especially chose the sweetest wine he has for the boy to drink more.

About 4 glasses after, the small country was getting intoxicated, after all, he just started to drink, in which he is a minor after all. And the only thing Francis was able to say to himself was "Just like Arthur."

"W-wooh! Moooowe priese!" Sealand said. "I womber when peopwe bill ackwaledge meeh?" (translation: More please! I wonder when people will acknowledge me?)

"Enough, you're drunk."

"Ehh?! Liwe thet-" he slowly felt unconscious from his seat.

France carried Sealand to a huge bedroom. There was a large desk and cabinets. He laid the boy on the huge king-sized bed. The bed can fit about 4 people. He sat beside the drunken boy.

The boy groaned slightly.

"Oi, sleepy yet?" France said.

Because of him, Sealand could only blink.

"Our lesson wasn't done yet." he said with a smirk. "We haven't discussed why you should do what I said earlier."

"Eh? Whyyy?"

"You need to be an adult to be acknowledged like us countries."

Sealand's eyes opened. "Whaaat? Buwt I'm an aduwlt woo!" he said so childishly while pouting.

Francis laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you become an adult." He went between Sealand's legs. The boy hardly reacted.

"Owey." The small country said.(Okay)

Francis took all of Sealand's clothes off.

"So, do you still want to be acknowledged?"

The boy only nodded

"Good."

France gave a kiss to the boy, his tongue playing w/ the small tongue, his hands exploring his lower body. "Oooh~Pwetty berdies!" Sealand exclaimed suddenly looking at France's painting of birds in a forest.

-smirk- "Really? Pretty? I haven't even showed you my 'birdies' yet though."The Frenchman only smirked " Don't worry, I'll be gentle. But adulthood may be full of pleasure but also a bit of pain."

Sealand closed his eyes. Francis examined his body. The boy had beautiful skin. No scars, no bruises, it was clear and rather pale. It was a good body even if it was a little young.

"Bahh waaayt!" the small country pushed the Frenchman a bit. His small eyes opening wide but they still looked sleepy. "Awen't I aaaa biwt wryoug?" he wasn't so sure himself on what to say.

"Hmm? I thought you want to be an adult?"

"Yeeees, buwt whart bwil byo do?" he asked.

"Ohh…" he chuckled dearly. "That's what I'll show you, my dear Sealand."

Sealand wasn't sure on what will Francis do while…yeah, doing that. But the small country knew what was going to happen. With all the things France said, how can he not know?! He was drunk but he was also aware. He focuses on the painting once again. "Birdies…"

"I told you, I'll be gentle Non? It'll feel good." he held the small boy into his arms.

Sealand protest once again by shaking his head. How adorable the Frenchman can only resist a little.

France knew he would enjoy this small country. He kissed Sealand's neck. His kiss trailed up to his ear.

He whispered to Sealand, "After you become one with me, you'll be known."

"Yey!" he said faintly.

And the invasion (?) happened.

------

A few hours after, the sun had risen. Sealand woke up alone in the huge bed. He rolled over trying to fall back to sleep. But his movement made his bottom hurt. It ached. He tried to remember why this was so.

"Ahh! W-what? Wasn't that a dream?!" he screamed as he remembered being drunk, calling the wine-bastard (yeah now he calls him that) and moaning pleasurably. His face turned cherry red. He wanted to die of embarrassment; he looked at the wooden clock in France's side drawer, it read 9am.

As he was thinking, the door opened. France came in, while Sealand was looking at the wall.

Embarrassed, Sealand kept quite under the covers. This Frenchman amused, he hugs him.

"Why hide? I already saw all of it…unless you're hiding something."France said smirking.

"N-no!" he said still hiding.

"Yes." He cooed.

"Ehh…"he resisted. He shook his head making the covers fall revealing his tomato-colored cheeks."You raped me!"

France smirked. "I rather think of it as passionately deflowering."

Francis stood up. He walked to his cabinet. He searched beneath different clothes and outfits. When he found what he was looking for, he spoke showing the small boy a bottle.

"It won't feel as painful as last night with this."

"W-what is that?" It was written in French.

"It's lube…" he smirked. "For loosening up and making you feel good." He made it.

"Ehh?"

France knee walked towards his new colony until he was face to face with the young country.

"So are you ready for another round, my new colony?"

----------------------------------

America, England with Japan was walking outside France's house. (They only passed the pervert's house because they were going to check France's restaurant .)

When suddenly a voice was heard, "Aaaaaaahhhhh! Pervert!" (a/n: They were walking under France's mansion window) Japan looked back while the two countries continued walking as if it was a regular happening(…Which probably was…)

"Hey Japan! Come and let's go! I want to see if there are hamburgers in France's new restaurant!" The blonde American excitedly said "I'm drooling just thinking about it!"

Japan blinked.

"Shouldn't we see if there's any trouble in France-san's house? That sounded like a pained yet pleasure from the sound of the voice." Japan said to the two English countries.

The two blinked.

"I wonder who's the poor guy France is harassing?" England drawled out.

"England-san! France-san is harassing someone? We need to help that person out!"

"…" Blink

"…" Blink

"…?" Question stare

"England-san? America-san?" Japan asked while unconsciously tilting his head.

_(He's just too cute!)_ Both thought while blushing slightly.

"Ehh? England-san? America-san? Do you have fevers? You both are red in the face."

-shakes head-

"You mean – Y-you don't – Didn't have _**'the talk?'**__**"**_

"What _**'talk?'**_ I can hear the italicized & bold America-san."

Both stared incrediously.

Suddenly, America drawled out "Ne, Japan… Do you want us to _**teach **_you?"

"Nani?"

England getting the idea "W-what? Hey you twit! I don't want to do anything to do about this" He said and whispered "It's already embarrassing when I taught you, you git"

"Come on England! It'll be _**fun!**_"

"N-no." –blush slightly-

"Oh ~ come on England! It will be interesting, right Japan?" he turned towards the innocent country expectantly.

Blink. "Umm…Y-yes? It will be interesting?"The country said, not really knowing what he was getting himself into.

"See?"

"Fine…I'll just _**help**_a little bit_…_"

"That's settled then! Come on then, Japan! We'll _**teach **_you!" America exclaimed.

"What about the restaurant? Aren't we gonna – " Japan started.

"Doesn't matter! Your _**education**_ is much more important! Right England?" America turned towards his elder.

Blush. "Y-yes!"

"Now let's go!"

At a far distance, you can see a man running scared from a …young woman? Then a beautiful womanly voice was heard, "BROTHER! LET'S BE ONE! LET'S GET MARRIED! LET'S GET MARRIED! LET'S GET MARRIED~!" Until they vanished in sight, a scream was heard then, "LIET! SAAAAAVE ME~~~!"

_.Tch. Poor poor Russia._

_***Le Fin***_

**-----------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

Hooray! You read it till the end! XD This is my fanfic, oh wait I had help here…my co-writer is Rika-hime, or more commonly known as LadyDream3512. LOL. I wrote the 1st part then she checked my typos and such then she kept on adding these wonderful ideas that…yeah! XD I love every part of this fic! X3 I love you Rika-hime! Thanks! And…and…education! Woot! …Do you guys get it *pervertish laugh*. Go America and England!…hehehe…Thanks for that Rika-hime! ;D And you guys might notice that I like crack pairings…yeah, a lil bit…XDD anyways, please review! Review please!

_Konnichiwa minna~!_

_Hahah…yeah. Originally I was just gonna check this for things and I started to write stuff. GOMEN BAA-CHAN!_

(It's okay, Rika-hime! I love what you wrote! 8D hehehe! It's MA-chan! )

_Anywho, I hope you like this story (Ne, BAA-CHAN! I look forward in working with you again..)_

_Reviews, and __CONSTRUCTIVE__ criticisms are welcome!_

_If you guys like SasuXSaku (Naruto), please check out my story __**"My Darkest Knight."**__ It's a mystery and romance story._

_**Summary: Sakura has a normal life ever since she can remember. But when a mysterious**____**guy appeared, mysterious things started to happen. Who is this guy and how does he know her? And, why does he make her question everything she knows and hold dear…**_

_I would gladly appreciate it if you check it out and review…yes, I am shamelessly advertising =3_

_JA NE!_

_~LadyDream3512_

Mia-chan didn't write or make notes much…=3= but I thank you for your hardworking attitude! XD I'm just way too lazy to type this…Anyway, my fanfic notebook is almost full! XDD need a new one! Ahahahaha! Okay, I'll bid my goodbyes now! Bye! And I hope to be working with you guys again! Mia-chan I'll help you with rated M…:D ahaha! Kidding! Okay! Bye bye! And please review! ;3

Anywho, Please Review~!


End file.
